The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum hybrida, typically grown as a container plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Allgrandeur’.
The new Hypericum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cuijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Hypericum plants with strong stems, numerous attractive fruits and good garden performance.
The new Hypericum plant originated from an open-pollination in September, 2010 in Cuijk, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Hypericum hybrida identified as code number ALLHY9-24-1, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Hypericum hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypericum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands in October, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypericum plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands since October, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.